paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Bully Warfare
This is a crossover sequel of the Pups and the Vacation Disaster Editors *Venz *Reece *Ypsi Characters * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rubble * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Spyler * Gabriel * Reece * Fresh * Buttercup (From "Powerpuff Girls") * Ypsi * Andres * Franco * Nelson (From "The Simpsons") * Bart Simpson * Kent * Dallas * Huey Freeman * Riley Freeman * Son of Darkness Story Narrator: Previously on PAW Patrol, Andres and his gang had returned from their recent vacation to Miami U.S.A. however, it turns out that Nelson Muntz and his gang were planning an evil plan to capture the PAW Patrol. Can Andres and his gang save them? Or is it too late for them? (The episode continues from the last one. It also takes place three days after the PAW Patrol's vacation. Andres and Franco are recovered from their injuries while the PAW Patrol heads for their naval HQ for their naval training. Reece, Buttercup, Fresh and Ypsi take a break on the beach) Andres: Gah Franco: Sir Andres: Dang, where's everyone? Franco: Let's head outside (Franco and Andres go outside the Lookout and see Gabriel) Gabriel: Sir! Franco: Hello there Andres: Gabriel, where's the gang? Gabriel: Reece, Ypsi, Buttercup and Fresh are now at the beach taking a break while the PAW Patrol is at sea practicing their naval round Franco: I bet we need to drop by on them Andres: Yeah (Andres, Gabriel and Franco pack their stuff and get their gear on. Then they head to the beach) (Unknown to them....) Kent: Hehehe.... those jerks don't even know we're here Nelson: Yeah (Back with Fresh, Ypsi, Reece, Buttercup, they are relaxing while sitting on beach chairs wearing sunglasses. Reece is listening to "Lollipop" by Lil' Wayne on his iPhone while holding his girlfriend's hand. Ypsi is quietly reading a book and Fresh is lying down relaxing in the shade on a beach towel. Andres and Franco show up) Ypsi: Oh hey. Andres and Franco. Didn't think you two were coming Reece: Word Andres: We are just dropping by here to have a relax after a hectic mission Franco: Yeah Gabriel: Hey guys, are you enjoying the beach? Reece/Buttercup: Word Fresh: Yeah Ypsi: Yup (Suddenly a frigate: BRP Rajah Humabon heads for the docks) Reece: What the hell? Franco: Look at the size Gabriel: Come on, gang we need to find out who operates a frigate ???: Mind if I join you? Ypsi: Bart? Bart: Long time no see, my friend (Ypsi and Andres see Bart) Andres: Bart! (runs and pins him down) Bart: Okay Andres... it's been awhile Buttercup: (pointing to Bart) Okay who's this? Bart: Oh, I am Bart Simpson. Ypsi tells me about you, Reece and Fresh Buttercup: Oh Bart: Buttercup, I am aiding the gang sometimes right. and a good ally to Ypsi and Andres Reece: Aight, then Fresh: Really? Bart: Yeah, but first we need to discover who operate this frigate Andres: Did your parents know about you will stay here for awhile? Franco: Or not, sir.... Bart: Yeah I asked permission and know how to take care of myself to go here on Adventure Bay Reece: Dat be cool then Andres: I will lead (Andres, Bart, Franco, Reece, Ypsi, Fresh and Buttercup head for the docks. As they arrive on the docks...) Andres: (puptag) Operating captain come down now (The PAW Patrol goes down the ship and heads for Andres) Ryder: Hey there Ypsi: Ryder, you own this big vessel? Ryder: Yeah Andres: Are you done training? Zuma: Yeah. Skye: I bet no bullies can harm us Ypsi: Yeah I hope so.... (Meanwhile at the Bully Kingdom) Son of Darkness: Looks like my army and yours are ready Nelson: Ha ha, yeah Dallas: I reckon we's gotta breach at the entrance of the city Huey: Aye, you right dawg Kent: And then we'll have our revenge on the PAW Patrol! Riley: Word! (Just as then two divisions of demons and bullies arrive) Demonic Captain: Sir, we are ready Bully Captain: You're the leader, Kent Kent: Aight Nelson: What do I do? Kent: You can be with me, Nelson Huey: And Imma be with my bro Riley Riley: Dat's right Nelson: Okay. I also got word that Bart Simpson, aka paper bag head is back in town. I would like to try to get a rise out of him Kent: Oh yeah! I would love to do that as well, especially since Bart is allied with the PAW Patrol as well Dallas: And I can have Revenge on Ypsi Huey/Riley: Yeah! Son Of Darkness: And I'll have my revenge on Andres (And the leaders the bullies and the demonic army entered a waypoint path towards the entrance or desert of Adventure Bay. Back at the city...) Bart: Wow looks like your place is amazing ???: Yeah, it is Bart Bart: Huh? (Bart turns around and sees Alex and Katie) Ryder: Hey Alex, Katie! Katie: Hello there Alex: Hey, oh. (notices his new friends) Who are your new friends? Andres: Katie, Alex, this is Fresh, Ypsi, Buttercup and Reece. Allies to the PAW Patrol Ypsi: Hey Reece: Yo! Alex: Whoa..... Katie: It's an honor to meet you all Buttercup: Yeah! (The gang continues to walk around the city. Meanwhile at the city entrance...) Peacekeeper: Looks like this is peaceful Scout: Yeah (As the scout looks through his scope from his rifle. He sees two battalions of the enemy army and they decide to report to Mayor Goodway) Scout: (radio) Mother Angel this is Kilo-Six Five. requesting reinforcements for defensive of the Bay! I bet two divisions Mayor Goodway: Okay, Kilo-Six Five. Reinforcements on the way (Just as then one battalion led by Gabriel heads for the entrance of the city and fortify) Gabriel: Men, get ready! (activates his pup rifle along with his soldiers) To defend our home! Soldier: Sir, yes sir! Bully Captain: Minions! Demon Captain: CHARGE! The enemy army begins to charged the defending army. (Meanwhile around the plaza...) Alex: Looks like you are a good friend Bart Reece: Aye, you right dawg Ypsi: Cool! Andres:(closes his eyes) Hm? Oh! (Buttercup looks on Andres and has something wrong) Buttercup: Andres? Is something wrong? Andres: Yeah. It's about our city Katie: Adventure Bay?! Andres: Yeah (Just as then....) Gabriel: (puptag) PAW Patrol, we need your help! I repeat we need your help! Franco: (puptag) This is Bravo Seven. What is it, Gabriel? Gabriel: (puptag) PAW Patrol, The demon and bully armies are now about to enter the city. It's an invasion! Franco: (puptag) Roger that. We are en route Gabriel: (puptag) Expect that Franco: Gang, we have trouble (Just then, the gang activated their weapons) Andres: Yeah, we know. We need to defend it (Just as then, Gabriel falls back and decides to rally to the gang and the bullies and demons attack the city. Then, the residents activate their defenses and help the gang defend the city) (The demons sees the gang. and charges to them) Andres: Gang, fight our way to the leaders (The gang eliminates all enemies they encounter and save their friends. Along the way they reinforce Katie, Julius, and Danny) Andres: Rah! Chase bullies on right! Chase: Yeah! (Fires tennis balls on the Bullies) (Buttercup fires lasers and punches the enemies) Ryder: Andres looks like they are falling back! Reece/Franco: Yeah Ypsi: Andres, do you know where are the enemy leaders at.... Andres: Yeah. the dark mana I sense is not far from here Buttercup: Yeah, I see em (The gang rush along with their reinforcements) Bully Captain: Looks like we need to fight now Demon Captain: Yeah (Before the enemy captains engage in combat, Buttercup and Andres pins them down as Buttercup rapidly punches them. But unknown to them, the elite bully demons attacked and disabled Reece, Ypsi, Fresh, Gabriel, Alex, Bart, Julius, Danny X and Katie and managed to kidnap the PAW Patrol) Bully Demon: Ha ha ha! Pups: Help us! Ryder: Andres! Andres: Ryder! (The bully demon manages to land a blow on Andres and send him away. Then, the villains take the PAW Patrol to the Bully Kingdom) Andres: Ow.... Gh! Alex: Andres! Mayor Goodway: (radio) Team Reece, head to the City Hall! Reece/Ypsi/Andres/Franco/Gabriel/Buttercup/Fresh/Bart: On our way Andres: Katie, Guys defend the Bay and our home. Katie/Alex/Julius/Danny X:Yes Katipunero.(Warrior) (The gang heads to City Hall. Meanwhile, at the Bully Kingdom castle dungeon, the PAW Patrol is surrounded by electrical chains. All of them have passed out, however Marshall is the first one to awaken. Then, the dalmatian is in shock seeing where they are right now) Marshall: Guys, guys! Wake up! Chase: (slowly awakens) What now? Marshall: Seriously, you're not even shocked about where we are right now? Rocky: Where are we? Marshall: We're in Bully Kingdom! Others: Oh no! Rubble: And we're all tied up! Skye: What do we do? Ryder: Stay calm, pups. I'm sure we can find a way to escape Spyler: Let's hope so! ???: Well look who's here? (Cut to the person talking. It is Dallas. Spyler is in shock from seeing him) Spyler: Dallas! Dallas: Dat be me! And I reckon y'all can't escape dat easily Huey: Take dis! (pushes a button and the PAW Patrol gets electrocuted) PAW Patrol: (screams) Ryder: Get us outta here! Y'all ain't gon' away with dis! Rubble: Yeah! Riley: Aw, hush yo mouths. We's already gotten away with it anyways Huey: Yeah Kent: Looks like we can taunt them all day. Hehe (The pups growl) Ryder: Looks like you will never learn (Back a City Hall...) Mayor Goodway: Reece, Alex, everyone. You know why you are here? Andres: Yeah. We need to rescue the PAW Patrol Ypsi: And they were kidnapped by someone Reece: I reckon I know who Fresh: Yeah Buttercup: Nelson and his gang! Andres: Those jerks! Reece: I swear when I get my hands on dem jerks Imma rip their guts out! Fresh: Woah, Reece. Calm down, too extreme Reece: Apologies. But we's still gotta save the PAW Patrol Bart: Yeah! I am so mad at Nelson, words cant even describe my anger! Ypsi: They are in so much trouble with the law! I think I'll have to speak to some of my contacts from the FBI in Washington, D.C. They can help us if I can just give them the call Bart: And I will have to get my army together! This is an act of war! Mayor Goodway, I think you would want to sign a declaration of war against Bully Kingdom in conjunction to my militant group Mayor Goodway: I think I need to laid that matter to the Cazathan King as my Co-Leader in this Operation. That kid is just way too much trouble for this town and the rest of the United States. I just wish he wasn't so troubled. Where is this kids mother?! Ypsi: His mom I believe gave up on him because Nelson keeps disrespecting her and Nelson does not want to go back into her custody. She tries to get him back but it seems that those attempts do not work for her Mayor Goodway: Oh my! I never knew that a child could be so disrespectful to their parents or parent! Ypsi: Well, she is sick of putting up with it but wants him to stop causing trouble at the same time as well. She knows how this is affecting everyone around here Bart: Yeah, that's Nelson for you. Nelson the bully Ypsi: So, do you guys want me to give my contacts a call? I do believe that they could help us out with the wet work we have to do when it comes to rescuing our friends Bart: So who is the Cazathan King you talked about Mayor Goodway? Andres: I bet she means me (Bart is shocked to see their ally is a king) Andres: I bet they have the blueprints around the Bully Kingdom along with its castle area Franco: Yeah. and I bet they can help us too Buttercup: I agree to that too. I can scout the area using my Thermo Vision Gabriel/ Franco: We will go under Ypsi's orders and Provide support if possible Andres: And We know what we gotta do Everyone: Save our allies! Mayor Goodway: Now time is on the essence. Move! (Ypsi calls his allies and minutes from now the spies sent Ypsi the blueprints of the whole kingdom while the team gears up) Spy: That was the intel sir Ypsi: Thanks..... Franco. Show this file to us (Franco shows the file) Ypsi: Okay. We will have to sneak in. We want to go unnoticed by the guards, especially since we are on the job right now. We do not want to be detected Reece: Word Ypsi: (hands out masks) We have to put these on so we can hide our identities Reece: Aight then. (he grabs his and puts it on) (Everyone else puts their masks on, and the group sneaks into Bully Kingdom) Ypsi: (in a low voice) Okay everyone, we have to keep a low profile to avoid detection by the guards. This is a big deal that we cannot blow it Reece: (in a low voice) Word (Buttercup does not like this one bit) Buttercup: (takes mask off) What kinda plan is this?! I look stupid with that mask on! Ypsi: Well, too bad. It's the only way to get in without being noticed Reece: Yeah, don't you be a lil' jerk to us, Buttercup! Buttercup: (groans) Fine! (she puts her mask on in irritation but becomes suddenly confused) Hm? Ypsi: What's wrong? Buttercup: I see two tangos near the dungeon entrance Andres: (puptag) Charlie six status Gabriel: (puptag) Sector clear sir. In position Andres: Cover us and contact reinforcements or regroup if possible Gabriel: (puptag) Roger (The gang sneaks to the dungeon entrance. As they approach the dungeon entrance, Franco knocks on the door) Bully Guard: Who is this? Demon Guard: Who goes there? Franco: Atlas seven three (The two guards enter atlas seven three along with his allies) Ryder: Oh, great...more bodyguards Andres: (mind) Aw! PAW cross. (activates the PAW cross) (A soldier closes the door where the PAW Patrol held captive) Franco: (Altas Seven Three) Do it guard (Just as then, the soldier quietly pins the demon and the bully guard and disables the two who pas out) Franco: (mind) Aw. Pup tag hack! (Atlas Seven Three managea to unlock the cell and deactivate the shock collars) Atlas Seven Three: Men, move! Soldier 1: Remove the shock collars and put it to the guards Soldier 2: Aye, sir (Thre minutes later the PAW Patrol is freed) Ryder: Thanks. Who are you? Chase: Yeah (Atlas Seven Three and his allies remove the masks revealing Franco, Andres, Reece, Ypsi, Bart and Buttercup) Skye: Andres Spyler: Ypsi (Franco, Andres, Reece, Ypsi, Bart and Buttercup put their masks back on) Ypsi: Guys, keep pretending to be prisoners as we escape the the kingdom and when we are outside the palace let's attack and pay the abductors who did it (Everyone nods in agreement and Andres leads the way out) Bully Captain: Atlas Seven Three, report Franco: (Atlas Seven Three) I am now taking the prisoners to the leaders Bully Captain: Copy (The gang manages to go to the palace gates and head to the forests. But, a demon guard stops in front of them blocking their way) Demon Guard: Hold it right there! Franco: (Atlas Seven Three) What is it?! Demon Guard: Where do you think you're going? Soldier 5: We are taking them to the leaders. they are at the forest. they wanna meet us there Demon Guard: Yeah. be careful... (And the soldiers and the prisoners head away from the palace as Kent draws near the guard) Kent: Demon Guard report Demon Guard: The prisoners are headed your way at the forest. Kent: Wait. Me and my allies are at the castle for this whole time Bully Guard: So that means..... Kent: We've been tricked! They are headed towards the forests (At the outskirts of the forests) (Team Reece takes of their masks except for Franco) Ryder: Thanks for that Plan Guys. Reece: No probs, Ryder Andres: I need to get in position. Ruff! Paw cross! (Activates the Paw cross crossbow) (Andres runs and heads to the Lookout point) Ypsi: Let's attack them by ambush. Franco can be a decoy for awhile Franco: Uh...why me? Reece: Dontcha holla. You's gon' be with Bart too Bart: Why? Franco: I see what you wanna mean.... (Five minutes from that time, the gang hides into the shadows preparing their weapons. While Franco and Bart wear the ATLAS uniform) Franco: This Is Atlas Seven Three. I need four bully and demon divisions Bully Captain: What's wrong, Captain? Franco: We are under attack by the Army. We need reinforcements. Meet me on the forest with a Bully Beacon (Bart plants a beacon) Demon Captain: We are on the way (The Bully and Demon Army head to the forests and see the Beacon) Demon: There's the Beacon, sir Bully: And Atlas Seven Three Franco: (Atlas Seven Three) Great you're here. Go to that beacon and hold ground there Bully: Roger as the 2 division head for the beacon. Bart and Franco heads adjacent away. Franco (puptag)/Alpha King/Charlie Six/PAW Patrol/Buttercup: Open fire! (Suddenly, the gang emerges from the shadows) Demon: It's an AMBUSH! Bully: Yeah Ryder: Not so fast! (lands a blow) (The gang except for Franco and Bart eliminate all divisions of the demon and bully army. Franco pins down a defeated bully captain) Bully Captain: You will never get away with this! Franco: (lands a blow) I already have! Franco: Gang, what should I do next? Andres: How about the showdown to end this once and for all? Franco: I was getting to that, sir. (puptag) Sir! Sir! We need help! (Meanwhile back at the bully palace the leaders are decked in their battle armor) Son of Darkness: Looks like we are ready to battle again Huey/Riley: Word Radio: We need help! We need help! (Nelson rushes to a radio and answers) Nelson: This is Nelson! Identify yourself! Franco: (Altas Seven Three) This is Atlas Seven Three. I need help now! My men are outnumbered Dallas: We are on our way Franco: (Atlas Seven Three) Expect that. Out! (Franco cut off the communications) Franco: Okay they are on their way here. Hide and ready Everyone: Yes Franco! (Franco left in the forests alone while the gang hides in the shadows. Three minutes from that time the Enemy leaders see their good operative) Huey: Atlas Seven Three. You aight? Franco(Atlas Seven Three): Yeah...ah... Riley: Are ya sure? Son of Darkness: I sense something's wrong.... (Unknown to the enemy leaders Ryder silenty activate his Paw cross sword) Nelson: Yeah Franco: (Atlas Seven Three) No nothing's wrong Dallas: Really? Franco: (Atlas Seven Three) Yeah, just stay here for awhile sir (Franco tries to walk away a little but...) Kent: Where do ya think you goin? Franco: (Atlas Seven Three) Gettin more...supplies Kent: Tell me the truth! Atlas Seven Three: Ruff! Exo jump! (Atlas Seven Three jumps into the air) Franco: (pup tag) All teams it's true (The gang emerges from their hiding spots) Nelson: It's an ambush! (Franco begins to land an attack on Nelson, but he blocks it. Buttercup, Reece and Ypsi begin to attack Dallas but he blocks the attack. Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Spyler attack Huey, Riley and Kent. Bart and Ryder begin to attack Nelson and the son of Darkness. The clash begins three minutes after the opening clash) Gang: Huff...puff... Nelson: You've gotten stronger Son of Darkness: I am impressed Kent: Atlas Seven Three, take them out (Franco follows the command but instead pins down Kent) Kent: Hey! What's the big Idea?! Franco(Atlas Seven Three): Sorry Boss.RAH!(Lands a Strong blow on Kent and sends him to a Boulder.) Reece: Stand yo butts down right now Bart: Yeah. Huey: No (unsheaths the Sword) WAY! Riley:(activates his Knuckle pad) HA! Nelson: For you Bart Dallas: Ypsi Son Of Darkness: Ryder! Kent: And Rocky! Son of Darkness/ Dallas/ Nelson/ Kent: We will defeat you Ypsi:Looks like they are not Listen to reasons... Bart: Yeah Rocky: Ryder what do we do? Reece? Buttercup? Reece: Simple Buttercup: Yeah Ryder:I know what ya mean Marshall:Aw! Crossbow!(Activates a pup Crossbow on his Pup pack) Riley:We don't have any choices then. The Clash begins again this time the Villains gained the Upper hand by Nelson, Kent, Son Of Darkness and Dallas. Huey and Riley aided them. Bart: I need help here! Nelson: No way!(Lands Punches on Bart and Kicks him to Buttercup) Buttercup managed to hold Bart and Nelson begins to attack Bart and Buttercup. Huey lands a blow on Chase and pins him down. Chase: OW! Rgh! Huey: Come on little puppy (Unsheaths a sword from his Pocket) Show Me What Ryder teach you! Chase: Gh. Riley: Don't Forget me (Gets into Battle stance) The Pups along with Franco and Spyler. This page is a work in progress. Feel free to give feedback, but bear in mind that this page is subject to change. This is not the finished product! Category:Collaboration Category:ReeceHW2003's Collabs Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Action Packed Category:Slight Violence Category:Violence Category:Parts Category:Episode